Remember me
by Gody
Summary: Un Drago amnésique, un Harry déterminé a lui faire se rappeler qui il est. OS


Bonjour, me voilà donc pour un petit one shot!

One shot.

Remember me

Drago Malfoy avait disparu. Voilà tout ce qu'Harry pouvait dire. Drago Malfoy avait disparu. Après la guerre finale, il s'était tout simplement… volatilisé. Son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé et lui n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Le survivant se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose a faire! Lui et Malfoy n'avait jamais eu de bonne relation. Même lorsque celui-ci avait rejoint l'ordre. Même lorsque celui-ci l'avait sauvé. Il n'avait jamais eu de bonne relation. Peut-être que leur 7 années de haine ne pouvait pas tout simplement disparaître. Mais, juste quelques fois, il aurait aimé parler au Serpentard. Lui dire qu'il le trouvait incroyablement courageux d'avoir renier sa famille. Qu'il avait toujours espéré que le Serpentard n'allait pas s'agenouiller devant le Seigneur des ténèbres et qu'il avait été tellement soulagé en le voyant dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Qu'il l'admirait pour l'homme qu'il était devenu. Qu'il savait tout de lui allant de sa plus grande peur a sa couleur préférée. Entre pire ennemi, on s'est tout l'un de l'autre après tout! Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en essayant de prendre de grandes respirations. Le corps de Malfoy n'avait pas été retrouvé… donc, il n'était pas mort. Il ne pouvait pas être mort! S'était Malfoy! Ce type était increvable! Sans le vouloir, il se mit a se mordiller la lèvre, ce qui était chez lui un signe de grande nervosité. Malfoy n'était pas mort! Et il allait le prouver! Il allait le retrouver et ensuite lui donner quelques bonnes claques pour avoir oser disparaître!

Un an et 3 mois plus tard.

Éthan Hawke était un homme normal, tenant une boutique normal, ayant des vêtements normaux, ayant un père normal, enfin il était le sommet de la banalité. Comme tous les jours, il s'était levé, avait pris son café noir avec une goutte de lait et un solide petit déjeuner. Ensuite a 8h30 il avait pris l'autobus 20 pour se rendre a son petit restaurant qu'il avait acquit avec son père. Éthan ignorait pourquoi mais, le fait que sa vie soit si calme et rangé le ravissait. Les jeunes de son âge rêvait de grandes aventures, de sauver le monde, mais, lui ne voulait que garder sa vie insipide comme disait James Johnson! D'ailleurs ce crétin lui avait encore demandé de sortir avec lui. Éthan lui avait fait froidement comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien savoir. Celui-ci lui avait demandé pourquoi. Même lui en ignorait la raison. En fait… il la connaissait, mais s'était tellement ridicule… Éthan ne voulait que Yeux-vert… qui était Yeux-Vert? Lui même ne le savait pas. Mais, il rêvait de lui… tout le temps… de ses magnifiques yeux verts… comme de l'émeraude… son père lui avait dit qu'il avait connu Yeux-Vert avant son accident… un accident qui lui avait coûter toute sa mémoire. Il ne se rappelait plus de sa vie d'avant. Mais, elle devait être aussi insipide que maintenant!

-Éthan! Je voudrais un café! Hurla la voix nasillarde de Marilyn Peters.

Sa voix fit légèrement tiquer le jeune homme. Il ne la supportait pas du tout. Elle était bien trop agaçante!

-Tout de suite Marilyn.

D'ailleurs, il était époustoufler par la manière dont il réussissait a garder son calme en toute circonstance. Même si, intérieurement, il bouillonnait littéralement, son regard gris restait toujours aussi inflexible et son visage ne montrait aucun signe de contrariété. Il prépara rapidement le café de cette voix répugnante.

-Tiens.

-Merci Éthan! Dis moi…. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas sortir avec James… il est si charmant. Et beau surtout! Et il est complètement dingue de toi!

-Alors sors avec lui Marilyn. Déclara-t-il froidement.

La pauvre idiote se mit a glousser.

-Il est gay a 100! Sinon j'aurais tenté ma chance!

« Et lui n'aurait JAMAIS rien voulu savoir de toi » Rajouta mentalement Éthan en regardant avec mépris cette poupée Barbie, blonde aux yeux bleus. Le summum du commun. Comme lui d'ailleurs. Il avait des yeux gris et des cheveux blonds platine. Il supposait qu'il les avait eu de sa mère puisque son père avec des cheveux châtains strié de blanc et des yeux bruns. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi James l'aimait tellement. Il était si banal. Un nez pointu, des lèvres étranges d'après lui, la lèvre supérieur était mince alors que celle d'en bas était charnue. Plus qu'étrange. Et il était si petit. Il ne mesurait pas plus de un mètre 70. Absolument répugnant. Alors pourquoi est-ce que James ne pouvait pas tout simplement l'oublier et lui foutre sa paix!

-Éthan je dois admettre que tu as un certain charme, mais, pas au point de rendre un homme fou de désir! Tu devrais prendre James, parce-que personne d'autre ne te voudra autant que lui!

-Merci pour tes merveilleux conseils Marilyn. Siffla-t-il glacialement. Mais, je vais tout simplement finir ma vie seul en élevant des chats.

-Voyons Éthan! Sois raisonnable! Il est beau, il est riche, il est un excellent parti, il est gentil, attentionné, bien de sa personne…

Il laissa la pauvre crétine jacasser alors que lui même se faisait une liste des défauts de James « il est imbus de lui-même, prétentieux, arrogant, sur de lui, répugnant, et il n'a pas les yeux verts! » James avait les yeux noirs… s'était d'un ennuie… il voulait Yeux-vert. Même s'il ne l'avouerait a personne. Il se demandait s'il l'avait connu dans son ancienne ville. Son père avait déménager après qu'il est eu son accident de voiture. Étaient-ils amis? Amoureux? Ennemis peut-être? Éthan se secoua la tête. Il n'aurait pas pu être ennemi avec Yeux-Vert! Il plissa légèrement le nez, puis haussa les épaules.

-Tu vas y réfléchir! S'exclama joyeusement Marilyn. Je vais de ce pas lui annoncer.

Éthan eut une grimace. Merde alors. Il n'aurait pas du hausser les épaules. James allait débarquer dans moins de temps que de dire « merde… »

-Éthan! Mon cher amour! Chantonna James.

Le blond réprima une grimace de dépit. Avec sa haute carrure, ses cheveux mi-longs, ses yeux noirs et sa bouche charnue, James avait tout pour plaire. Mais, pas a lui! Alors, POURQUOI s'acharnait-il? En plus, il détestait la voix aiguë de celui-ci.

-Alors, quand veux-tu te marier? Je me disais que dans un mois se serait l'idéal! Un magnifique smoking rien que pour toi. Tu aurais l'air si beau.

Éthan le regarda en s'empêchant de faire une moue de colère. Il avait l'air encore plus sexy en faisant cela, d'après James, alors il valait mieux éviter!

-James. Je ne vais pas me marier avec toi. Jamais.

-Mais, pourquoi Éthan? Je suis un bon parti! Tu ne seras plus jamais obliger de travailler dans ce restaurant minable!

La légère compassion de Éthan disparut aussitôt.

-Sors d'ici immédiatement, ou je te fais sortir. Déclara-t-il froidement.

James le regarda alors avec pitié, ce qui fait serrer les dents au blond. James faisait au moins un mètre 90, s'était sans doute pour ça qu'il ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Tant pis pour lui.

-Éthan mon amour…

-Je ne suis pas ton amour. Siffla-t-il avec colère.

-Mon cœur. Maries-toi avec moi. Je t'aime plus que tout.

-Ce n'est pas réciproque.

James eut une moue de condescendance. Éthan grinça des dents. Il l'aurait volontiers fait ravaler sa moue, mais, il était contre la violence. Il se devait de se contrôler. Mais, lorsque James avança vers lui, un air déterminé au visage, ses muscles se bandèrent.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. L'amour vient après le mariage tu sais.

Cette phrase le mit alors en rage. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu. L'image de James disparut alors pour se transformer en celle d'un homme aux regard hautains, aux yeux bleus glacés et aux lèvres pincés.

-Tu te marieras ave Pansy Parkinson! L'amour quel idiotie… L'amour vient après le mariage!

Éthan se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Bon il devenait fou…. Super… il sentit alors 2 mains puissantes s'emparer de ses bras et le ramener vers lui. Et sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, 2 lèvres molles s'emparèrent des siennes. Il ouvrit les yeux d'horreur et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut, James Johnson troisième du nom se retrouva a embrasser passionnément le sol. Éthan s'essuya vivement la bouche.

-Ne refait plus jamais… jamais ça… Siffla-t-il d'une voix basse, glaciale. Je serais beaucoup moins clément la prochaine fois. Maintenant, dehors.

James le regarda avec fascination. Éthan semblait encore plus beau ainsi. Une statue de glace. Ou un Dieu. S'était au choix.

-Je t'aime plus que tout Éthan.

-Dehors.

-Je vais t'épouser… mais, je te laisserais le temps de te faire a cette idée!

-Dehors.

James partit alors tout en lui envoyant un regard énamouré. Éthan eut un frisson de pure horreur. Ce connard avait osé l'embrasser. Il eut une grimace de pure dégoût. La porte de son restaurant s'ouvrit alors sur un groupe de jeune fille de l'école privé Sainte-Marie qui étaient venues déjeunés.

-Bonjour Éthan! S'exclamèrent-elle toutes en même temps.

-Salut Mesdemoiselles. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers?

3 heures plus tard.

Il était 11h, dans une heure près de 20 personnes arriveraient, et Christian Canetti, le cuisinier du midi, arrivait dans 30 minutes. Éthan se prépara alors un sandwich. Puis, il entendit la clochette de la porte. Il leva son regard, curieux de voir de qui il s'agissait. Il s'étouffa presque avec son sandwich. Ce n'était pas un homme du village. Il avait des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, une peau mâte, une chemise et un pantalon noir et des lunettes de soleil. Et il s'était figé en le voyant.

-Malfoy?

La voix de l'inconnu était faible, haletante. Éthan fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

-Qui est Malfoy? Demanda-t-il.

-Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu fou en Irlande! Hurla l'inconnu, si fort que Éthan craignit pendant un moment que ses oreilles soient fichues a jamais.

-Je ne suis pas Malfoy, monsieur. Vous devez vous tromper.

-Ouais, c'est ça et moi je suis Voldemort.

Éthan eut un léger frémissement en entendant le nom Voldemort. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce nom.

-Qui est assez fou pour appeler son enfant Voldemort? Demanda-t-il avec légèreté

-Malfoy, ne te fou pas de ma gueule.

-Je ne suis pas Malfoy.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu caché Malfoy! Tout le monde se faisait un sang d'encre pour toi!

-Je ne suis pas Malfoy.

-Et en plus tu t'es caché dans un trou perdu! Il n'y a même pas d'endroit sorcier ici!

Cet homme était fou. Et bouché.

-Je ne suis pas Malfoy.

-T'es complètement idiot Malfoy. Disparaître pendant un an et trois mois! Faut être complètement taré!

-POTTER je ne suis pas MALFOY!

L'inconnu se figea alors et un sourire tremblant apparut sur son visage.

-Tu joues très mal la comédie Malfoy.

-Je…. Ne… suis… pas… MALFOY!

-Comment as-tu su mon nom alors?

Éthan se figea un moment.

-Vous avez du le dire tout simplement.

-Je ne l'ai jamais dit Malfoy. Pourquoi te mens-tu Malfoy?

Potter retira alors ses lunettes pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Et Éthan manqua de peu de tomber de sa chaise. Il avait les yeux verts…. Ce putain de fou avait les yeux verts! Merde. Merde. Merde.. merde... MERDE!

-C'est étrange de te voir sans gel.

-Je ne suis pas Malfoy. La preuve c'est que je déteste le gel.

-Malfoy, tu as toujours détesté le gel, tu le mettais pour ressembler a ton père.

-Mon père ne porte JAMAIS de gel. Je sais, que tout le monde a un sosie parfait sur la planète… et je suppose que je suis le sosie parfait de Malfoy. Mais, ce n'est pas moi.

Potter le fixa sans rien dire. Ses magnifiques yeux verts le regardant intensément.

-Tu ne te rappelles plus de ton ancienne vie pas vrai?

-Potter… si tu pouvais arrêter de divaguer….

-Il n'y a que toi pour dire mon nom comme ça! Tu es mon Malfoy!

-Ton Malfoy?

Potter se mit alors a rougir comme une pivoine. Et Éthan ne peut que trouver cela adorable. Voir ce géant, il faisait au moins 10 centimètres de plus que lui, rougir comme une pivoine s'était… étrange.

-Je comprend mieux maintenant. Tu étais amoureux de Malfoy et maintenant tu le cherches dans tout les hommes que tu rencontres. Fit remarquer Éthan.

-Je ne t'aime pas! Hurla Potter avec gêne. J'étais juste… je suis…. Tu fais toujours autant chier Malfoy.

-Je me nomme Éthan Hawke. Je suis née en Irlande le 14 février, j'ai vécu quelques temps en Angleterre, et puis au États-Unis pour ensuite revenir en Irlande. Je ne suis pas Malfoy.

Le brun eut un petit sourire entendu.

-Ta couleur préféré?

-Rouge.

-Ton plus grand désir?

Éthan fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas ce que pouvait son plus grand désir. Il n'en n'avait pas de toute façon! Sa vie était parfaite telle qu'elle était.

-Avoir une vie stable et calme. Murmura Potter. Tu es Malfoy. Tu es Drago Malfoy… je te reconnaîtrait n'importe ou. Même si tu avais le plus horrible déguisement. Je te reconnaîtrais toujours.

Éthan rougit légèrement devant son regard intense. Ce type… ce type… était fou…. Et incroyablement sexy…. Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Je suis Éthan Hawke.

-Drago… accepte qui tu es… même si tu avoues être Malfoy, tu pourras garder ta vie. On peut te soigner ton amnésie.

-Je suis Éthan Hawke. Mon père est vivant et peut te le dire.

-Appelle ton père Malfoy et tu verras.

Éthan s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Cet homme était tout simplement fou… fou amoureux de ce Drago Malfoy. Il rougit légèrement en pensant a cela… Potter était amoureux de…. Il rougit encore plus et son cœur manqua quelques battements. Potter n'était pas du tout amoureux de Malfoy! Il rêvait! Ou fantasmait s'était au choix! Il se donna quelques gifles. Il se comportait comme si s'était LUI Drago Malfoy. Quelle bêtise! Il n'avait pas vécu en Angleterre dans un immense manoir aux pièces insensibles avec une mère aussi froide que la glace et un père aussi mauvais que la gale! Il se figea légèrement puis se détendit. Il avait une imagination débordante! Il ne connaissait pas Potter. Ce petit garçon aux yeux verts et aux grandes lunettes rondes qui avait refusé son amitié en première année. Il se figea encore une fois. Imagination quand tu nous tiens…

-Allo? S'exclama la voix de Kevin Hawke.

-Papa? Pourrais-tu venir au restaurant s'il te plait… il y a un léger problème.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Il se tourna vers Potter, affichant toujours un air neutre.

-Je ne suis pas Malfoy. Siffla-t-il.

-Bon enfin, tu commences a réaliser. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu nous revoir…. Blaise avait très peur pour toi tu sais.

Éthan se persuada que Blaise Zambini ne lui disait rien. Absolument rien… ce crétin avait du chercher Drago Malfoy partout! Il se raidit un peu plus.

-Drago… je connais une formule pour te redonner la mémoire…

-Tu veux me frapper la tête dans le mur, très spirituel Potter. Cracha-t-il.

Sa vie si calme semblait dangereusement menacer. Et tout ça a cause de ce connard aux yeux verts.

-Une formule magique Malfoy.

-Tu veux faire sortir un lapin de ton chapeau?

Potter le fixa, complètement choqué. Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit encore?

-Tu as même oublier la magie…

-Mais, de quoi est-ce que…

-Éthan quel est le problème!

Potter se tourna d'un bond vers son père, ce grand homme massif, aux énormes cicatrices. Son père avait fait la guerre du Viêt-Nam , ainsi que la 2ème guerre mondial. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si mutilé.

-Maugrey Fol'œil. Murmura Harry avec surprise. C'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait a Drago!

-Papa de quoi il parle? Demanda Éthan avec exaspération. Tu connais ce fou.

-Dans une ancienne vie. Potter veuillez vous calmer.

-COMMENT JE POURRAIS ME CALMER! Vous lui avez effacé ses souvenirs! Vous êtes encore plus fou que je pensais!

Éthan fixait son père avec étonnement.

-Papa… dis quelque chose! Dis lui qu'il est fou!

-Éthan….

-Drago Malfoy! Hurla Harry. Il s'appelle Drago Malfoy!

-Éthan ferme les yeux…

Le blond eut un froncement de sourcil puis, acquiesça et ferma les yeux.

-Jeter lui le sort Potter.

-Emembis…

Celui-ci tomba au sol le corps secouer de spasme… il se souvenait…. Il se rappelait. Potter. Mère. Père. Maugrey. Dumbledor. Weasley. Granger. Blaise…. Tout il se souvenait de tout…

-Maugrey… Potter.

Il se leva d'un bond, un air plus qu'énervé au visage.

-Maugrey nous discuterons de ça plus tard. Assena-t-il froidement. Je dois d'abord parler a Potter.

-Très bien Drago. Très bien.

L'ancien Auror sortit alors dehors tout en mettant l'écriteau fermé. Drago se tourna alors vers Harry.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier ou bien t'en vouloir jusqu'à ma mort Potter. Déclara-t-il sans préambule. J'étais très heureux en Éthan Hawke. Mais, je n'aurais pas aimé continuer a vivre une vie de mensonge. Alors Merci et va te faire foutre.

-De rien et va te faire foutre aussi. Quel crétin ce Maugrey!

Drago le fixa d'un air neutre alors qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux. Et comme d'habitude il se mit a se mordiller la lèvre inférieur.

-Potter. J'ai toujours détesté ce tic chez toi.

-Qu'est-ce ça peut bien te faire que je me ronge la lèvre Malfoy!

Le regard de Drago devint alors un peu plus sombre faisant étrangement peur a Harry. Le jeune homme s'approcha alors du survivant avec un léger sourire.

-Tu es amoureux de moi Potter? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu… je… t… t'es complètement fou!

-Tu ne réponds pas a ma question Potter…alors réponds moi… si la réponse me plait… tu auras une récompense…

-De quoi tu parles Malfoy! Tu viens de recouvrer la mémoire…

-Exactement… je m'étais promis… qu'après la guerre… je t'avouerais…

Harry le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Sa pomme d'Adam montait et descendait a toute allure.

-Alors… réponds moi Potter… tout de suite.

-Je… je… je… je…

-Oui?

-Je t'aime…

Un sourire éclatant apparut sur les lèvres de Drago.

-C'est stimulant de t'entendre dire ses mots. J'en rêvais tellement souvent. Même quand j'étais amnésique…

-Quoi? Bégaya Harry.

-Tu étais tout ce que je voulais et que je ne pouvais avoir. J'étais tellement convaincu que je t'étais indifférent.

-Tu t'es regardé 5 secondes! S'étonna Harry.

Drago eut une petite moue et s'approcha d'Harry en mettant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Je suis blond.

-C'est super!

-Je suis tout blanc.

-Mais, c'est magnifique!

-J'ai des stupides yeux gris.

-J'adore le gris!

-Et je suis petit.

-Je t'aime comme tu es!

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Alors tu m'embrasses ou je dois attendre…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car, un ex-Griffondor venait de lui couper sauvagement la parole. En l'embrassant passionnément. 


End file.
